CHATANGO: Victory Clash
CHATANGO: Victory Clash is a Team Battle Action video game released by Unichat X Games for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC, a release date is currently unknown. The game combines the universes of many Chatango roleplaying accounts as well as non-roleplaying accounts, bringing them all together for the 'Ultimate Chatango Roleplaying game' with 3D models doing attacks in massive 3D environment stages! Overview The game was first announced in January 2014 under the title of Project Ultimate Chat Awakening. All playable characters are available in the game from the very start, so there is no unlocking involved. If you pre-order day one however, you will receive a DLC code which puts in the extra support-only character 'XVIZIA'. The game's playable and support characters will keep updating as the game progresses and so far the game includes accounts belonging to Zen , Geass , XVIZIA and Bullet Gameplay CHATANGO: Victory Clash lets up to eight players battle it out against one another with beautiful unique gameplay and 3D visual graphical style. The game has a single player, as well as team battle modes that consist of 2 vs 2, 3 vs 3 and 4 vs 4, every free battle mode has the possibility to have a support character in battle for each team for example in the 4 vs 4 mode you it will turn into 5 vs 5 with the inclusion of the support character chosen. On the PlayStation 3 version of the game, up to four players per-team + support can fight in a four vs. four online vs. mode. Playable characters can move and fight in all directions of a 3D battlefield, which has a destructible environment. Characters have their own play styles too; for example: there are aerial fighters that are unique in fighting in the air, there are characters that prefer to charge into combat and unleash barrages of attacks against their enemies, and others unique in battling two opponents at the same time. Players should learn of the environments landscape and formulate a strategic battle plan with a character unique to it. A defeated character comes back after 5 seconds of time passes. To achieve VICTORY in the CLASH, all four sections of the CLASH gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated in battle. The meter shown at the the top left is the white team's CLASH gauge and the meter at the top right is the black team's CLASH gauge. The bottom left of the screen shows the controlled character's life bar and power bar, and at the bottom right of the screen it shows a map of the stage. *'Light Attacks': Quick attacks that do not consume your power meter. They are the main part of the fight, and all of a characters combo's begin with this attack. *'Strong Attacks': Considerably slow, but strong one hit attacks (multiple depending on the character) that can destroy an opponent's guard. They use power and leave the user open, but they have a massive impact if they connect to their target and their power can be increased with a charge up. *'Distance Attacks': Extremely long ranged attacks that when sent out, can reach up to the end of battlefield then vanish, the attacks can deal a lot of damage. They use power, but allow you to hit opponents over a wide area. Your opponents can easily evade these attacks however, which proves there are risks in this type of attack. *'Special Attack': These types of attacks are your characters main super special technique, which is activated when the VICTORY Meter fills up. It expands when team members attack the opponent or get hit with attacks from them, and it packs enough strength to decide the match if it can be pulled off. These attacks are a one-hit kill and can be avoided easily in most cases, however depending on the characters special it can be much harder to avoid than another characters, An example of a special character move is Zen's own Ban Hammer where he summons a Giant Hammer in mid-air and then aims it towards the opponent, once connecting to the opponent it instantly kills them and places the word 'BANNED' making the opponent have an additional extra 5 second halt before respawning, which makes the time limit for the respawn of the opponent 10 seconds instead of 5. Some special attacks can also kill the user as well as the opponent, which makes it a sacrifice for the greater good of the team, these attacks are known to defeat not only the opponent you're locked on but other of the opponents team members if they're in the way of it, which is why these attacks are also known to kill not only the user but more than one opponent as well, an example of one of these attacks would be Valrez's World of Ash in which the temperature increases to such a degree that Valrez can no longer manipulate flame attacks anymore. Support's have their own set of unique attacks and some can also use their attacks while aerial and all support attacks deal 10% health if hit. Bullet - Ignite Snipe: Giant Bullet (Ground, Aerial) Bullet uses a normal sized Sniper rifle to fire a Bullet which expands to a massive Bullet Bill size which when connects knocks the opponent a considerable distance back. XVIZIA "Fran" - F*** YOU Attack (Ground) Fran's attack is where he gives you the middle finger and shouts "F*** YOU!" The strength and force of how he shouts the words creates a blast of wind strong enough to knock the opponent a considerable distance back. Storybook Mode The games story mode feature's a 2 arc Story. The first arc being the Single player arc where you and the support of your choosing, traveling to different lands (Chatango group chats created into a massive 3D environments) and battle the chats top contender's, some characters from chats you've already beaten may reappear in other places. The landchat travel starts when your character sits at a computer and it zooms into the computer screen with URL group chat links placed right infront of you, the first one will be lit up in blue meaning you can click it and it will instantly warp you to the environment and your battle will begin. At the start the other links will be the colour black, making them unclickable but as you beat a stage more links will turn blue and you can continue your roleplaying story. The second arc is the Co-op campain where you can select from 1 to up 3 members on your team to make a team of 4 with the inclusion of a support character with exactly the same story as the first arc but this time with team members. Characters Playable: *Zen (Zen) (Start, Authority Mode, Ban Hammer Mode Attack-only.) *Valrez (Geass) (Start, Half-Demon Form, World of Ash Mode Attack-only.) *Urzen (Urzen) (Start, April Reality Flame Mode.) *JashinFTW (JashinFTW) (Start, Curse Mode.) Support: *Bullet (Bullet) (Ignite Sniper: Giant Bullet) *XVIZIA "Fran" (XVIZIA) (F*** YOU Attack) Category:Terms